1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing compact thermoelectric modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoelectric modules comprising P type elements and N type elements stacked alternately, each element of one type being connected to the neighbouring elements which are of the other type by connection bridges, in which the P and N elements are very thin plates on whose edge the connection bridges are arranged, are known.
The modules are usually formed manually and the method for manufacturing such modules according to the invention is particularly simple and makes substantial time saving possible.